publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Floro MK-9
|type= Submachine gun |is_ranged=yes |service= 2001-Present |used_by= Philippines |wars= Anti-guerrilla operations in the Philippines |designer= |design_date= Estimated in the late 1980s |manufacturer= Floro International Corporation |production_date= See Design Date |number= |variants= MP-9 (Formerly MK-19) |weight= 3.18 kg (Empty) 3.2 kg (With Magazine) |length= 6.45 cm (Stock extended) 46cm (Stock folded) |part_length= |crew= |cartridge= 9x19mm Parabellum |caliber= |action= unlocked blowback, closed bolt |rate= 800-850 round/min |velocity= |range= |max_range= 100 meters |feed= 25 or 32-round magazine |sights= Front Sight: Fixed Rear sight: Adjustable for windage Picatinny railing included }} The Floro Mk. 9 is a submachine gun designed by Floro International Corporation of the Philippines. The Floro Mk. 9 submachine gun is a private venture of Floro International of Tanay, Rizal Province in the Philippines. The weapon is being marketed to local security forces as a low-cost alternative to imported submachine guns and is currently in limited use. Development Though several Philippine enterprises are involved in the manufacture of small arms, submachine gun production is mostly limited to clones of foreign designs such as the MAC-10 and the KG-9 assembled in clandestine workshops for sale in the black market. There are few openly marketed indigenous submachine gun designs owing to the availability and popularity of imported weapons such as the Israeli Uzi and the H&K MP5. The Floro Mk. 9 submachine gun was developed as a private venture by Floro International Corporation, an ISO 9000 certified company providing precision manufacturing and digital/optical media services. It was offered for evaluation to the Armed Forces of the Philippines and the Philippine National Police. Initial responses were favorable and some sales were made, particularly to the AFP's Anti-Crime Task Force and the Philippine Navy's Special Warfare Group. The Philippine Marine Corps had a standing requirement for submachine guns to serve as personal defense weapons for armor crews and the Floro Mk. 9 was an option. Limited funds and the availability of M3 Grease Guns from reserve weapon stockpiles caused these to be issued instead. The M3 had the advantage of using the .45 ACP cartridge which is more widely used in the AFP and has greater stopping power than the 9x19mm Parabellum. Floro International currently markets an updated Mk. 9 and a shorter, lighter version, the MP-9. It is believed to be formerly known as the MK-19 submachine gun. Design details The standard Mk. 9 is a blowback weapon chambered for the 9 mm cartridge. It fires from a closed bolt with a selector switch allowing semi-automatic or full automatic fire. There is no bolt-locking mechanism. The upper receiver is a steel tube and the barrel is held in place by the perforated barrel jacket. The lower receiver and magazine housing are of sheet metal. The long magazine well has a plastic handguard and doubles as a forward grip. It has the Uzi-type magazine interface and uses Uzi magazines which are locally available. The folding metal butt is based on the Uzi pattern as well. The Mk. 9 uses the firing mechanism of the M16, the standard service rifle in the AFP. The cocking handle is on the left side of the upper receiver incorporated with a dust cover. The front sights are fixed and rear sights have an adjustment knob for windage. The upper receiver has a Picatinny rail installed allowing telescopic and red dot sights to be used. Variants The MP-9 is a shortened version with a skeletal wire stock and no barrel jacket. Both the Mk.9 and the MP-9 are available in semi- and full automatic versions. References * * * External links * Official MK9 page * Information on the MK9 Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Submachine guns